Desirable Number One
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Despite what Lily thinks, James is turning from Undesirable, to the Desirable Number One. If only Lily realized that. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition-Finals Round 1


**A.N. Hey Guys! I really enjoyed doing this :)**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: Finals-Round 1**

**Writing about: Dialogue - 'Are you sure about that? Really sure? As in..._sure_ sure?'**

**Title: Desirable Number One**

**Words: 1118**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'incendio' belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Lily was walking down the path to Hogsmeade from the carriage drop off. It was a chilly afternoon, what with the cool autumn breeze, and low temperature. Lily was content with the weather. It was autumn, after all, Lily's favourite season. The leaves were all sorts of pretty colours, and the crisp smell made Lily sink into a comfortable gait.<p>

Lily was walking alone. She had refused others who had asked her out, though Potter didn't this time, which confused her. James Potter always had asked Lily out. Up until now that is. At least, ever since the start of this school year. His usual letters that bombarded Lily everyday were no longer there. Not to say that Lily was disappointed or anything about it, but she was certainly curious.

Her friends thought otherwise, as always.

Speaking of her friends, they had all abandoned her on dates. Lily said that she would be fine on her own, but couldn't help feeling irritated that they ditched her. Not that Lily was jealous, of course.

And so, Lily reached the magical village. She plodded her way through it, looking for something that interested her at all. There seemed to be nothing.

Lily decided then to stop at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. She entered, and immediately felt a warm wind greet her, destroying the cold chill. Lily walked up to the counter, and ordered a butterbeer.

When it came, Lily sat on the bar stool, sorting through her thoughts. She was only a few minutes in of sitting, with thoughts whirling around when Sirius Black himself came up to her. He was grinning toothily, and took a seat next to Lily.

"So, why are you sitting here without a date? Thought you usually brought one to keep Potter at bay." Sirius began.

Lily shot him a look of annoyance. She had been enjoying herself, at least as much as a person could alone, until he had come up.

"Funny, they never did that though." Sirius said. "Only got Prongs to scare 'em away."

Lily rolled her eyes, annoyed with their nicknames for each other. What did it even mean? A fork?

"Actually, I did like the guys I brought on a date." Lily said.

"I'm guessing it didn't last long?" Sirius asked.

His drink came, and he took it before drinking a sip. Lily ignored his question, trying to get to the point. Sirius and herself had rarely ever talked. The only times were when James was around, sometimes with Remus.

"What are you trying to get at, Sirius?"

"The indisputable fact that you fancy James Potter."

Lily's face turned red.

"_I do not fancy James Potter._" she hissed.

"Are you sure about that? Really sure? As in..._sure_ sure?" Sirius grinned.

"Of course I'm sure, you-you twit!"

"Not your best." Sirius chuckled. "What if I told you he's moved on?"

"Impossible." Lily scoffed. "That boy is infuriatingly stubborn. He'll run in objecting when I finally get married to someone."

"Unless you're marrying him." Sirius smirked.

"Ye-" Lily froze. "No. No. No way. He won't marry me. Not ever."

"You," Sirius said, gesturing towards her. "-are in denial."

"I am not." Lily snapped. "How can I say I'm honestly not in denial? Saying I'm in denial gives me no way out!"

Sirius thought this over, pressing a finger to his chin.

"I suppose you could prove it."

"How?"

Sirius stood up and swung her chair around. He then directed Lily's head towards a booth near the back. What Lily saw made her feel like she was drenched in cold water. Her stomach felt like it was plummeting. She felt sick.

James Potter was holding hands with another girl.

For some reason Lily wanted to cry. To curl up in a ball and just cry. She tried to shove these feelings away, but they seemed to crash at her a thousand miles a second.

"Tell me you don't fancy him, and I'll leave you alone."

Lily stood up, glaring heatedly at Sirius, before racing out the door. The last thing she heard was Sirius mumble,

"Or you can leave me alone. That works too, I guess."

Lily stood against the wall outside, taking a breather. Why did she react in such a way? She should be happy, shouldn't she? Happy that the arrogant toerag moved on.

What Lily felt was the exact opposite.

'_Oh Merlin_,' she thought to herself. '_I fancy James Potter!_'

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later...<em>

* * *

><p>"James." Lily whispered shakily, peaking around the corner.<p>

The boy was crouched over doing his homework, on the couch. Lily and James had both been elected as heads this year, so it was only the two of them. James looked up at Lily's voice, and smiled.

"Yes, Lily?" James asked before frowning. "You alright?"

It was one thing that Lily loved, and felt hurt by all at the same time. James had matured. He was no longer using the silly and aggravating nicknames. Yet James Potter had moved on, he was dating and fancying other girls. Girls that weren't Lily.

Lily sunk into the couch next to him. Her shoulders were tense, and her eyes had bags under them.

"You're still up." she stated, avoiding the question.

"So are you." James pointed out. "What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep." Lily sighed. "I-I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" James asked, concerned.

To James, she was the most brilliant and fearless person he had ever met in his life. That was saying something, especially with his parents being aurors. He was curious as to what had frightened the girl he had fancied for so long.

"It was," Lily paused. "where everyone died. Tuney, Mary, Mum, Dad, Marlene, Dorcas, Remus, you-"

James was surprised that she cared about him enough. He felt a warm feeling envelop him, almost destroying the worry he felt for the red-head. His worry rekindled at the sight of her starting to sob.

"Hey," James whispered.

He pulled Lily into his side, rubbing her arm.

"It was only a nightmare. That's all." James told her.

"B-but what if-if it actually happens?" Lily asked.

"It won't happen." James told her strongly. "I'll make sure of it."

The night ended with what James never imagined possible. Lily fell asleep in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her face, and smiled softly. James adjusted their position slightly so she was more comfortable. Soon enough, James fell asleep too.

The only downfall about this was Sirius dumping water on them in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hope you all liked the ending! :D<strong>

**I'm excited to be in the finals of QLFC.**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**

**Go Tornadoes!**


End file.
